WISH
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: "Kami akan memberikan dan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hinata,"/ gara-gara kalimat tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke harus mengabulkan keinginan Hinata; teman masa kecil mereka. Yang tidak mereka tahu, Hinata adalah seorang Fujoshi kelas kakap dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendengar keinginan gila Hinata. "Aku ingin kalian…" RnR? Warning inside. My 1st SasuNaru, be kind please..


**Disclaimer: _Absolutly_ Naruto bukan milik Mbik, tentu kalian udah pada tahu Naruto milik siapa :)**

**WISH © Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: OOC (di semua karakter ), AU, Typo(s), shonen-ai, sedikit humor, gaje, POV Hinata, bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini silahkan tekan ****'back', tidak menerima flame pairing, Ok :D**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rate: T (saya belum bisa buat yang lebih dari ini)**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Gadis pecinta _yaoi_. Itulah aku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dari luar aku seperti gadis SMA biasa, namun siapa sangka bahwa aku adalah salah satu anggota dari sebuah klub ilegal di Sekolah. Klub _Fujoshi_. Ilegal karena karena hanya murid-murid tertentu yang tahu klub tersebut. Kalau guru? Tentu mereka tidak tahu. Karena Klub yang aku masuki ini adalah klub siluman. Keberadaannya hanya bisa dilihat dan dimasuki orang-orang tertentu.

Semua berkat Sakura dan Ino―yang waktu aku masih duduk di kelas satu―menawariku masuk ke klub ini. Awalnya aku curiga, karena aku tidak melihat nama klub itu tertera dalam daftar klub yang ada di sekolah.

Aku―yang waktu itu masih polos―hanya bisa menggangguk setuju ketika ditawari menjadi salah satu anggota. Barulah beberapa hari kemudian, para _Senpai _menawariku sebuah _doujinshi_, video dan foto-foto yang berisi penuh wajah laki-laki tampan (sedikit cantik) dan berkulit putih. Awalnya aku tidak suka dan merasa jijik melihatnya, namun lama-lama rasa benci berubah menjadi suka, perlahan menjadi cinta dan terakhir menjadi tergila-gila.

_Well,_ kau boleh menganggapku gadis aneh. Terserah, aku tidak melarangnya apalagi marah. Kalau ditanya, apakah aku bangga menjadi seorang _fujoshi_, aku tidak bisa menjawab. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak malu akan diriku ini.

**.**

**.**

Bisa dibilang semua anggota klub iri padaku, karena aku dikelilingi pemuda tampan. Tentu saja. Aku memiliki sepupu bernama Neji. Rambutnya coklat dan terlebih panjang. Anak-anak anggota klub sering memasangkannya pada Gaara ataupun Kiba, tentunya dalam imajinasi liar mereka.

Selain Neji, ada Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Kami adalah tetangga dan sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama.

"Kau enak Hinata. Punya saudara bahkan teman-teman yang ganteng," ucap Sakura.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura, tak dapat kupungkiri, aku memang beruntung.

"Apa mereka tahu kegemaranmu ini?" gantian Ino yang bertanya.

"Belum. Mereka semua belum tahu," jawabku, kemudian aku terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Ino barusan.

Entah apa reaksi mereka ketika mengetahui saudara dan sahabat masa kecil mereka adalah seorang _Fujoshi_ akut. Tentu, aku tidak takut dengan reaksi mereka, yang ada malah rasa penasaran yang semakin hari semakin besar. Penasaran tentang reaksi mereka terhadap kegemaran unikku ini.

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah hari wajib bagi kami bertiga. Terserah melakukan hal apa, yang penting kami bertiga―Sasuke, Naruto dan aku―berkumpul. Biasanya kami pergi ke toko buku, nonton di bioskop atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman.

Namun, hari minggu ini berbeda. Kami hanya duduk-duduk di teras rumah Sasuke yang luas sambil memandangi daun-daun yang berguguran. Kami terlalu malas keluar, karena udara musim gugur yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Berrr…Dinginnya," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Baka_! Kalau dingin kenapa tidak pakai mantel, _Dobe_?!" seperti bisa respon Sasuke pada ucapan Naruto terkesan dingin.

"Huh! Bukan urusanmu, _Teme_. Terserah aku, donk!"

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatku. Tiada hari mereka lalui tanpa adu mulut. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto selalu saja mengumbarkan kata-kata kasar. Meski begitu, mereka sama-sama pengertian dan saling menjaga, walau tidak mau mengakuinya. Khuhuhuhu…mereka sama-sama _Tsundere._

"Sudah-sudah…hentikan," ujarku.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti dan sama-sama melihatku.

"Ne.. Hinata-_chan_, bulan depan kau berulang tahun, 'kan? Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Benar. Tanpa terasa, bulan depan aku ulang tahun. Aku terdiam cukup lama kerena memikirkan benda apa yang aku inginkan diulangtahunku.

"Kami akan memberikan dan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hinata," kini giliran Sasuke yang membuka mulut. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Apapun?" tanyaku.

"Apapun," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serentak dan mantap.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya saat hari ulang tahunku," ucapku sambil mengulum senyum.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk setuju mendengar jawabanku tersebut dan terlihat senang ketika mendengarnya.

Perlu kau ketahui, aku bukan lagi Hinata 'si gadis polos'. Sekarang aku adalah Hinata 'si gadis pecinta yaoi'. Tentu kau tahu bukan, keinginan terbesar seorang gadis _fujoshi_ sepertiku?

**.**

**~WISH~**

**.**

Menit berubah menjadi jam. Hari pun terus berganti. Musim gugur pun beralih ke musim dingin. Tanpa terasa sudah masuk bulan Desember dan itu berarti ulang tahunku semakin dekat. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah tidak sabar mendengar keinginanku.

"Jadi apa keinginanmu, Hinata-_chan_? Aku sangat penasaran."

Dari wajah Naruto, terlihat sekali bahwa Naruto sangat tidak sabar.

"Besok akan kuberi tahu. Datanglah ke rumahku jam 8 malam," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah."

"Hn."

Percakapan kami berakhir. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya mereka. Memang benar, jika kami tidak sekelas. Naruto dan Sasuke sekelas, sedangkan aku tidak.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, lewat mataku dapat kulihat Ino dan Sakura sedang mengobrol. Setelah melihat kedatanganku, mereka cepat-cepat menarik lenganku.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Ino antusias sementara Sasuka menunggu jawabanku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Besok akan kuberi tahu."

"KYAA…!" teriak Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. Buru-buru kubungkam kedua mulut mereka, "Pst...! Jangan teriak-teriak."

Kedua teman seperjuanganku mengangguk paham. Setelah mulut mereka aku lepas, Sakura bertanya, "Apa semua rencananya sudah siap?"

Sambil mengumbar senyum aku menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Jangan lupa kirim kabar jika rencana kita berhasil, ya?"

"Baik, Bos," ucapku kemudian disusul oleh gelak tawa kami―para anggota _fujoshi._

**.**

**.**

Salju turun hari ini dan membuat seluruh kota berubah menjadi putih akibat tumpukan salju. Semakin hari, udara semakin dingin dan akan semakin dingin di malam hari.

Malam ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, sengaja aku meminta keluargaku untuk tidak merayakannya di luar, hanya makan bersama keluarga dengan sederhana. Untungnya, keluargaku―bahkan Neji-_nii_ sekalipun―tidak curiga dengan keputusanku.

Acara keluarga kami baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Ahh… pasti itu Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku setengah berlari menyambut kedatangan mereka.

_'Bersikaplah biasa, Hinata,'_ batinku sebelum membuka pintu.

"Yo.. Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto. Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Ayo masuk," ajakku pada mereka. Dilihat dari wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka kedinginan.

Karena kami sudah kenal sejak kecil, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah menganggap rumahku seperti rumah mereka sendiri.

"Naiklah ke atas. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas."

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan raven tersebut langsung patuh dan segera menuju kamarku. Setelah selesai membuat 3 cangkir coklat panas, aku lantas menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Silahkan," tawarku pada mereka, sekalian kuhidangkan _strawberry shortcake_ pemberian dari Neji-_nii_.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Naruto antusias.

Beberapa menit baik Naruto maupun Sasuke lupa akan tujuan awal mereka kemari. Mereka terlalu menikmati kue dan coklat panas yang aku hidangkan.

"Ah!" seru Naruto, "aku sampai lupa. _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hinata," Sasuke juga mengucapiku selamat ulang tahun.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku pada mereka berdua. Kupandangi wajah mereka yang berubah memerah.

"Kenapa wajah kalian?" tanyaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_." Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama salah tingkah.

_'Aneh,'_ pikirku.

Sesuke berdehem, "jadi apa keinginanmu, Hinata?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludahku, "Sebelumnya aku ingin jujur pada kalian…" kupandangi wajah mereka berdua.

_'Kenapa suasananya jadi tegang begini?'_

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, menunggu ucapanku selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya…aku… seorang.. _fujoshi_."

Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya juga, sekali lagi kupandangi wajah kedua sahabatku.

Apa-apaan itu ekspresinya? Wajah mereka pucat, sorot mata terlihat kosong dan tubuh mereka menjadi kaku, keduanya sama-sama tidak membuka suara. Sepertinya mereka terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuanku.

Tidak masalah buatku, yang penting semuanya sudah kukeluarkan. Karena tidak ada respon, kembali aku berkata, "keinginanku di hari ulang tahunku ini adalah.."

Ekspresi wajah mereka berdua berubah dan menatapku horror. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan kalimat, 'aku ingin kalian berciuman di depanku'?.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Naruto-_kun_?"

"…"

"…"

Mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan dan memandangku berulang-ulang.

"Ap-apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap. Sepertinya ia ketularan virus gagapku.

"Tidak Naruto-_kun_!" agak jengkel aku dibuatnya, "Aku ingin kalian berciuman…kemudian aku akan mengabadikannya ke dalam selembar foto," ucapku riang sambil memperlihatkan pada mereka sebuah kamera digital. Tentu saja itu bukan milikku, kamera itu milik Sakura. Dengan senang hati gadis musim semi itu meminjamkannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Konyol sekali, aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Benar! Lagi pula itu ciuman perta―" Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan, wajahnya sudah berubah merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Tapi kalian sudah berjanji 'kan?" tanyaku.

Suara serta tatapanku kubuat sesedih mungkin, agar kedua temanku merasa iba, "Kumohon~" ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil bersimpuh.

Diam cukup lama, baik Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras, kemudian mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan. Di sampingku Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Apa pun untukmu, Hinata-_chan_."

_'Oh betapa beruntungnya aku ini.'_

**.**

**.**

"Letakkan tanganmu di bahu Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke! Pegang kepala Naruto pakai tangan kananmu!" perintahku pada mereka berdua. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sementara Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Disinilah kami sekarang, di dalam kamarku yang tidak begitu luas, aku sedang memerintah kedua teman masa kecilku ini. Ahh..alangkah senangnya bisa memberikan instruksi pada mereka. Demi menghasilkan foto yang berkualitas, aku harus menentukan sudut dan posisi yang pas.

"Dekatkan kepala kalian!"perintahku lagi.

Aku tahu mereka berdua kesal padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan kedua kepala mereka semakin dekat.

_'Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…'_ batinku tidak sabar.

30 senti.

20 senti.

10 senti.

5 senti.

_'Ugh. Mengapa lama sekali?'_

Rasanya lama sekali bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jiwa _fujoshi_-ku sudah diambang batas. Tanganku berasa gatal ingin cepat-cepat hal 'itu' terjadi. Aku tahu mereka melakukannya setengah hati dan pasti rasanya susah sekali, tapi… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

_'Tidak ada jalan lain…'_ batinku.

"Kelamaan!" seruku. Kedua tanganku memegang masing-masing bagian belakang kepala mereka. Tidak butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyatukan kepala mereka, sekaligus menyatukan kedua bibir tersebut.

"Uhmmhh.."

"Uhmmhh.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah. Kedua kepala yang kupegang meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Mereka memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggelikan keduanya.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!" seruku jengkel.

Mereka berdua diam diposisi yang-kau-tahu-apa. Secepat kilat, kusambar kamera pinjaman tersebut dan kubidik pemandangan luar biasa itu. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, bahkan tanganku sampai bergetar dibuatnya dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat!

_'Aku yakin 100%, Ino dan Sakura pasti mimisan setelah melihat foto 'syur' ini,' _batinku sambil melihat gambar hasil bidikan pertamaku. Cukup bagus, tapi aku belum puas.

"Tahan sebentar lagi," ucapku sambil asik menjepret, entah sudah berapa puluh gambar yang aku hasilkan.

Tanpa kusadari warna wajah kedua sahabatku berubah ungu dan terlihat sekali ingin pingsan. Sepertinya mereka sengaja menahan nafas.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka berdua melepas pagutan dasyat tersebut. Bibir mereka terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Uahh.."

Wajah merah padam, nafas terengah-engah, dan beberapa butir keringat menghiasi dahi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam, dengan bibir ditutup dengan tangan―sementara tangan lainnya memegang dada―mereka saling berpandang. Lama sekali.

_'Oh..My…God! Apa ini? Kenapa serasa ada bunga-bunga menjadi latar dari keduanya? Apa jangan-jangan…Apa jangan-jangan… Apa aku berhasil membuat pasangan yaoi?!_'' teriakku dalam hati, lagi-lagi jantungku jumpalitan dibuatnya, belum lagi imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang berenang-renang dalam kepalaku. Aku senang bukan kepalang ketika menonton adegan _live _apalagi gratis ini.

Mereka serasa berada di dunia sendiri, sehingga tidak mengetahui bahwa aku―Hinata si gadis _fujoshi_―sedang mengabadikan moment ini dengan kamera milik Sakura.

_'Benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang indah,' _batinku senang sambil melihat gambar hasil bidikanku. Aku sudah tidak sabar memperlihatkan maha karya ini pada Ino dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

* * *

**A/N: INI APA? APA INI?! #teriak geje**

**Ini pertama kalinya Mbik buat dengan pair yang sedikit melenceng, bukan SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ato NaruSaku tapi SasuNaru saudara..saudaraa! SASUNARU! ****#plaked**

**Dapat ide dari mana coba?! Ini semua gara-gara Mbik terkena virus _Fujoshi_ dan menyerang pikiran Mbik yang polos ini #doubleplaked**

**bener deh kalo misalnya dapat Flame Mbik ikhlas :'( maklum masih _newbie_ di dunia beginian :)**

**Minta pendapat kalian ya... para _Fujo/fudan_ sekalian:) sekalian salam kenal semua :D**

**Salam,**

**Mbik Si Kambing**


End file.
